Aranceles de Cristal
by Kislev-sempai
Summary: La fragilidad humana es conocida por todos, pero ¿hasta que punto puede llegar? La mente de una joven esta en el punto de rotura, pero en esa oscuridad su sensei la rescatara. Aunque ella misma no quiera


_**Acto uno: Kaoru Kamiya**_

Una muchacha estaba abrazando sus rodillas, sobre el frió suelo, mientras lanzaba sollozos hacia ellos. Tenía el rostro escondido entre sus brazos mientras se abrazaban con mas fuerza a si misma. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba debido a la fuerza de sus sollozos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué duele tanto? – en su mente eran los únicos interrogantes que podía procesar, mientras se apresaba más y más a su dolor. "Juro que desearía no poder sentir este dolor" decía mientras en un ataque de furia y tristeza se jalaba el cabello de forma lentamente desesperada. Las lágrimas caían al suelo una seguida de la otra de forma ininterrumpida y dolorosa.

Se hizo un capullo en el suelo y siguió llorando, como un alma en pena, como una prisionera del cruel destino, como la victima de una insoportable tortura.

-----.-----.----.------.

Después de mucho tiempo en esa posición observo el reloj que daba las tres de la mañana. Ella se levanto con mucho esfuerzo, fue hasta el baño. Permaneció baja la ducha media hora, sabia que sino quería enfermar y crearse problemas lo mejor seria salir de ahí, pero enfermarse o morir daba lo mismo, quizás morir hubiera sido lo mejor,… realmente seria lo mejor.

Sin mucho animo, con los ojos hinchado y la nariz colorada salio del baño envuelta en una toalla. Estaba un poco más tranquila, pero tenia mucho, mucho frió. Se metió a la cama y en su rostro se dibujo una pequeña expresión de paz.

Su nombre era Kaoru, que significaba "Aroma", le dieron ese nombre por que su cuerpo tenia impregnado perennemente un intensa pero suave fragancia de Jazmines.

Esa noche no fue diferente a las tantas otras noches que pasaba por ese periodo. La muchacha sufre algo que se conoce como depresión grave, es una enfermedad mental hereditaria, en su caso, según estuvo averiguando.

Hace unos años su padre y su madrastra fueron acecinados frente de ella, y sus hermanos también, Desde ese entonces vive sola y ya tiene 18 años. Pese a que tuvo padres, ellos no eran muy ideales que digamos, así que ella y sus hermanos siempre se sintieron muy solos, la soledad era su compañera desde que su verdadera madre murio, mas bien se suicido, cuando ella solo contaba con cinco años.

Ella fue la que encontró su cuerpo.

Ver morir a los seres que más quieres, pues aunque no eran una familia común y corriente, ella sabia que todos se apreciaban a su manera peculiar, le produjo un shock emocional que fue el detonante para enfermedad. Ese funesto día había discutidos con ellos, y se encontraban cenando cuando aparecieron un hombres de repente, su padre las defendió a ellas y sus hermanos también, aunque el menor solo contaba con 12 años y el mayor con 19, al final todos fueron acecinados, todos menos ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la muerte la perdonó a ella? Sabia que tenia que vivir en memoria de ellos, y de que era lo mejor, pero…. Era tan difícil aplicarlo en su vida.

Solo quiero desaparecer.

Ni sin quiera morir, solo desaparecer. Sin dejar huella ni rastro.

-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----oOo-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----

_**Acto 2: Sentimientos**_

El sol daba sus sublimes rayos cristalinos sobre el pacifico rostro de una bella muchacha. Debían ser las ocho de la mañana y se encontraba en verano. ¡Era un bello día para levantarse! Fue lo primero que se vino a la cabeza a la joven que intentaba quitarse el sueño de encima frotándose los ojos.

Sin ningún preámbulo se levanto de su cama para dirigirse directamente a su balcón. "¡Es una vista maravillosa!" –se dijo a misma. Recordaba los sucesos de esa madrugada, el dolor aun seguía latente en su corazón, pero ahora estaba más "Controlado". ¿Hasta cuando podría sopórtalo? ¿Qué pasará cuando ella ya no los pueda soportar? ¿Podrá soportar su maltrecho cuerpo tanto dolor? su mente ya renuncio a la lucha, pero su cuerpo…. -_es por ellos Kaoru. Hazlo por ellos._

Empezó a sentir la brisa fresca de la mañana, y su "pijama", que consistía en una pequeña camiseta de tiritas y un holgado pero fino pantalón, ya que no eran suficientes para abrigarla. Su vista se perdió por unos momentos en el azul horizonte, faltaba muy poco para que amaneciera. Entre su rutina ver el amanecer cumplía un papel importante. Le proporcionaba tanta paz y serenidad en esos momentos que olvidaba la soledad a la que estaba sometida y al dolor que no le dejaba en paz. "dolor" Que palabra más miserable, pero cuyo verdadero significado algunas, por no decir la mayoría de las personas ignoraban.

El dolor para ella significaba soledad y culpa, el dolor era sinónimo de oscuridad, agobio y desesperanza. El dolor siempre estuvo atado a su nombre, a su sombra, pero en los últimos años, esa soledad, ese delirio, angustia, locura parecía haberse intensificado notablemente.

-Tal vez por que no tomo los medicamentos en los horarios correspondientes- se reprocho, pero en esos momentos era lo que menos le importaba.

A veces se sentía una muñeca de trapo a la que sometía a una tortura interminable, pera mitigarle todo tipo de esperanza y alegría si es que tuviese. ¡Era tan frustrante!

-Lo mejor será prepararme el desayuno. Hoy quisiera desayunar huevo revuelto con una taza de leche caliente mmmm ¡Delicioso! –para cualquier persona ella no era más que una candida, dulce adolescente, pero… ella no era normal.

……

Cuando estuvo frente a su desayuno, ella no pudo evitar recordar a su maestro himura-sensei. Su presencia le provocaba intensas emociones –Espero que este año me deje en paz –era casi como una suplica. Ese joven le parecía tan familiar a veces, como si lo conociera de otro lado, de uno más profundo y trascendental. _Raro ¿no? _–pensó

Pero no hay de que preocuparse, ya que las clases no empezarían dentro de un largo tiempo. ¿Verdad? ¡Sí que sí!

No han nadie…

–_No hay nadie_ –se reprocho mentalmente-

-_Así que no tienes por que fingir una alegría que no sientes._

Volvió a su desayuno y se le quito el hambre, llevo los platos al lavadero no había probado ni un bocado. En otras épocas Yuriko, one-san la habría reprendido, pero sachi-chan se lo hubiera comido sin chistar si se lo ofrecia.

_Mi familia –_pensó con nostalgia- _díganme acaso ¿mi vida era más importante que la de ustedes? !Por que Yo! Sachi-chan, Akira-kun, Touya-chan, tenían tantas perspectivas, tantas esperanzas, ellos hubieran logrados tantas cosas. ¡Ellos hubieran disfrutados la VIDA!. _Era como una burla del destino, mantenerla viva a ella, que nunca podría ser feliz por más de una hora, y quitándole la oportunidad a personas que sabrían apreciar tal regalo. ¡Eso tenia que ser una broma!

-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----oOo-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----

_**Acto Tres: Misao Makimachi**_

Tendida en el frío piso del baño del instituto, se encontraba ella. Parecía una muñeca tirada en el suelo, no se movía, ni hacia sonido alguno, es mas ni siquiera pestañeaba, y así se sentía; como un trapo, gastado y usado. Mientras sobre sus mejillas se deslizaban lagrimas una tras otra lentamente, sus pestañas se cerraban con serenidad mientras la calma aterrizaba en su corazón una vez más, era una bendición tan divina, tan etérea, tan sutil, tan breve.

Ese día en el instituto le dio otro de sus ataques de dolor desmedido. Era las cinco de la tarde y se encontraban en una sala amplia como todos los domingos escuchando una charla sobre un tema que ni recordaba, todo ese tiempo le dolió horrores la cabeza, salio corriendo hacia el baño y se encerró en un cubículo. Era el sanitario de los docentes, bien aseado con artefactos elegantes y relucientes, pero en ese momento no importaba nada en realidad.

Choco apropósito contra la pared del cubículo y callo rendida hacia el suelo como un trapo que se escurre, como un lagrima que fluye y termina, como la lluvia que se desliza por la ventana… tan lenta y dolorosamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el vació? Por que sentía ese gran vació inmenso e insoldable en su interior? ¿Por que de repente te golpeaba un doloroso y agobiante sentimiento. ¿Por qué el agotamiento se apoderaba de su cuerpo? ¿Por qué estaba tan casada si solo seguía la corriente de su destino? ¿Por qué?

Después de mucho rato estar acostada en el piso sintió el frió recorrerle la columna vertebral como una corriente eléctrica… se levanto lánguidamente mientras se arreglaba con lentitud el cabello. Salio a paso lento pero sereno hacia la bacha del tocador para observar su aspecto. Con las manos apoyadas en la bacha levanto levemente sus ojos en el espejo que reflejaba su imagen.

"Decadente"

"Miserable"

Sentía tanto, demasiado, a ese paso iba a odiar todos sus sentidos. No, ya lo odiaba. ¡Odiaba los sentimientos! ¡Malditos sentimientos! ¡Malditos sentimientos!

_¿Qué son los sentimientos? Sino la expresión traducida de lo que nuestro corazón desea sentir._

¿Mi corazón quiere sufrir? Es ilógico… entonces…

_Sentimientos … es la respuesta psicológica y emocional a los acontecimientos que se producen en nuestro alrededor o ¿no? _

Sí, pero no hay ninguna razón para lo que siento. Estoy sola, y no tengo amigos, pero eso no es razón a tanto dolor, a tanta frustración a tanta rencor.

Se arregló un poco mas el cabello y salio hacia el aula. Iba de nuevo a su curso. La verdad era que después de esos ataques se sentía mucho mejor, mas relajada, mas tranquila. Acaso eso podría ser un desahogo por sus traumas pasados. No lo sabia, ni siquiera se podía decir que estaba minimamente segura de aquello. ¿Qué pasaría si se lo dijera a alguien?¿Como reaccionarían los demás al verla en una de sus etapas difíciles? ¿Qué opinión tendrían de ella al enterarse de su enfermedad? Era gracioso hacerse esas preguntas, en el fondo le asustaba las respuestas, pero se sentía tan lejana a todos ellos, era un extraterrestre entre gente normal, era un espécimen totalmente vano e inútil de ser humano, mucho peor quizás.…

En realidad ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué le importaba tan poco los problemas serios?

A decir verdad en esos momentos nada importaba, se podría estar quemando la casa, y tu adentro y nada te afectaría, es mas, ni siquiera intentarías huir, si alguien "importante" para ti esta muriendo enfrente tuyo, no importaría. Solo le quedarías viendo como muere o agoniza, quizás en el fondo no tenia sentimientos, en el fondo quizás no era humana.

El mundo estaba resuelto a demostrar que ella no era humana.

Entonces ¿Qué era?

…

… ella…

-¡¿Kaoru-chan?! ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Misao, una joven hiperactiva y vivas, de bellos ojos verdes.

-Oh… Si me encuentro bien Misao-chan, gracias. –dijo regalándole un gran sonrisa serena, pero sin brillo en los ojos. Eso tranquilizo a Misao que estaba preocupada por su amiga.

Misao Makimachi, era una joven de 20 años que podría hacerse pasar por una de 15 con facilidad. Una amiga de ya hacia 5 años, se podría decir que era su decir que era su mejor amiga, la única que tenia, que llego a ocupar un lugar especial en su corazón. Era una muchacha extremadamente sociable, un poco tímida pero eso desaparecía en cuestión de minutos después de tratarla, era una muchacha muy encantadora. La conoció por la escuela y si no fuera por ello quizás nunca la hubiera tratado, realmente le agradecía infinitamente su presencia allá, en su vida.

-Y ¿Qué tan divertido te pareció la charla? –Preguntó Kaoru.

-Pues… tan divertido que he encontrado 500 formas al cielorraso y el piso ni hablar. –se escucharon una buenas carcajadas después de ese comentario.

-Y a ti Kaoru?

-Pues me resulta tan interesante que me la he pasado escuchando una música de fondo en mi mente y escape antes que introdujera alguno de sus conceptos en mi cerebro.

-Ya lo veo… Lo único que lo salva es que el ayudante sea tan Kawai. –se dibujaron corazoncitos en los ojos de La mas pequeña y menuda.

-¡Se lo diré a Aoshi-san Misao! –dijo mientras empezaba a hacia sus demás compañeros. -¡Mírate nada mas Misao! ¡Coqueteando con el ayudante mientras tienes novio!

-¡No te atrevas Tanuki! –salio en busca de ella pero a mayor velocidad. Su novio era demasiado celoso y frió como para tener que sopórtalo de mal humor por un tonto comentario, aunque estaba segura de que Kaoru no le diría. Ella siempre esquivaba los temas serios que quería tratar con ella con juegos infantiles como ese. La pregunta era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se escondía de ella?

-¡Impídemelo! –Ahí estaba de nuevo, la niña Kaoru, la pequeña, llena de ilusiones, llena de luz. Una falsa imitación de la que alguna vez fue ella.

-¡Kaoru Kamiya! Si lo haces le diré a todo el mundo que te ayer te besabas con Himura-sensei –Kaoru se detuvo de repente. ¡Siempre funcionaba! La misma trampa de siempre.

-¡Pero eso no es cierto! –chillo como una niña, a veces era divertido serla, oajala fuese asi en verdad.

-Pero soy tu amiga y me creerán. –dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Aveces me das miedo Misado… puedes ser tan malvada. –reía, era tan fácil estar con Misao –y encima mentirosa.

-Ehy!!

Si supieras misao ¿Qué me dirias? Sabes a veces es mejor ignorar ciertas cosas, es mejor esconderlas tras una sonrisa para así olvidar la gran soledad y oscuridad que esconden a nuestra verdadera alma. Por que se que si lo iluminas…. No lo sé. Quizás te lleve conmigo a la oscuridad.

-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----oOo-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----

_**Acto cuatro: Himura Sensei**_

Ese hombre ¿Qué tenia, como podía hacerla tan vulnerable a su precencia? No, no debia pensar. Si lo hacia quizas llegaria a conclusiones que no queria conocer no hasta terminar el año, quizas después cuando estuviera segura de no volver a verlo se planteara esas cuestiones, pero antes no.

….

Ese mes paso rápido con exámenes, trabajo, salidas, y más trabajo. Estaba cansada y se sentía olvidada por la realidad. Su vida era tan abrumadora, aveces llena de vida, llena de expectativas, llena de colores ¡ahh! ¡Que agradables eran esos momentos! Pero así como la intensa vitalidad era profusa la tristeza y el dolor eran igual de profundas que sus tristezas cuando ese periodo terminaba.

Era dos caras de la misma moneda, vida y muerte, dolor y alegría, paz y caos, delirio y deleite, desesperanza e ilusiones…. ¡Eran contrastes tan marcados e incontrolable! Era igual de feliz que triste…

Ahora se sentía triste, cansada derrotada. Las clases terminarían dentro de unas horas. ¡Lo olvidaba ese día tenia que quedarse a limpiar el aula! En realidad tenia que venir a la mañana, pero como a esa hora ella trabaja no podía hacerlo, así que lo hacia el día anterior después de terminas las clases. Estar sola en el aula, la ayudaría a encontrar un poco de calma en su agitado ser, estar sola era un remedio muy bueno en su vida.

------.------.------.-------

Kenshin Himura estaba entrando al aula del 5to año, era sabido que de todas las aulas, aquella era la mas cómoda y hogareña. ¿Seria por los adornos y muebles que los propios alumnos traían?

No estaba seguro, pero era su aula predilecta, donde se encontraban su grupo de alumnos favorito. Sabía que no debía hacer eso, pero era inevitable. Realmente aquel era un buen grupo; unido y respetuoso entre ellos y con los profesores, aunque con estos últimos lo eran más escasamente.

Amor joven! Jaja

Debía corregir unas evaluaciones antes de ir a su casa, necesitaba un lugar tranquilo y solitario para hacerlo. Los alumnos ya se habían ido hacia una hora aproximadamente así que debía ser rápido por que se hacia muy de noche. Abrió la puerta, las luces estaban encendidas, todo estaba limpio y en orden, lo que le asombro… pero no mas que el observas un silueta femenina en el suelo, como si estuviera fuera una maniquí tirado, "como una muñeca de trapo" pensó. Después de unos segundos de asombro e impacto, pudo reconocer a la presencia femenina en el suelo.

Era una de sus alumnas…

¡No podías ser!

-¡Kamiya san! ¡¿Que tiene?!

Esa voz, esa voz era de –Himura-sensei –murmuro tan tenuemente que el no pudo escucharlo. Ella seguía inmóvil, caída en el suelo, apoyada a la pared, mientras tiritaba de frió y se abrazaba a si misma, haciendo un capullo con su cuerpo en el suelo. Había marcas de golpes en su cuerpo, moretones en sus piernas, rasguños en su cara, su ropa estaba arrugada y desastrosa, su pelo siempre ordenado era un desastre. Todo en ella pedía a gritos auxilio, pero ella en su orgullo se negaba a admitirlo.

-¡Vallase!

-¿Kamiya-san, que tienes?

-Le he dicho que se valla, este no es su problema –dijo calmadamente mientras de forma lenta se sentaba en el suelo, con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos, horribles recuerdos.

-Acaso no escucho: Vallase – lo decía sin mirarlo. Estaba medio levantada, apoyada contra la pared, con la mirada perdida, parecía ida.

-Kaoru-san Pero… pero…

Giro unos segundos su rostro hacia su maestro –vallase himura

-…. Pero …. No… ¡No! –Se arrodillo donde ella, estuvo inspeccionando que no tuviera una herida grave, al parecer no la tuvo. ¿Quién le haría daño? ¿Quién podría haberle hecho eso a ella? Sabia que no era muy popular, pero era una muchacha muy agradable, no causaba ningún problema a nadie, era tranquila demasiado para alguien normal. Pero ahora mismo mostraba a una Kaoru nueva. ¿Un nuevo aspecto de su personalidad? No estaba seguro

-No necesito su ayuda ¿lo sabe?. Vallase, este no es su problema sensei. –ella estaba siendo agria, fría, impersonal. Era otra persona.

Por que estaba el ahí, que acaso no tendría que estar en su casa con su esposa. ¿Qué hacia él ahí, encima no podía hacer nada para espantarlo? Su corazón lloraba, estaba dolida y vulnerable frente a él, a quien quería tanto.

No obstante su rostro estaba impávido, sin ningún tipo gesto ni sentimientos, en sus ojos solo se veía cansancio. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, como si las fuerzas la hubieran abandonado y solo quedara una fantasmagórica esencia que hacia ella estuviera allí sentada. El aura de soledad, miedo dolor, no la abandonaba…

Tan de repente una serena tristeza inundo sus pupilas que pensó que la calma volvía, pero no era calma sino el preámbulo de los devastadores sentimientos que vendrían. Mientras pudiera controlarse debía alejarlo de ella, debía alejarse, debía hacer algo, pero ¡ya!. Se quito el listón de su pelo, y este callo como cascada sobre sus hombros. En otras circunstancias aquel acto habría sido una vista maravillosa, pero en ese momento era tan ininteligible que el sensei no sabia que pensar o … sentir.

Empezaba la actuación.

-Himura-sensei –dijo dulcemente, con una agradable voz –yo, vera, me encuentro muy triste, tuve un pequeño problema pero ya esta solucionada. –Aclaro - No suelo tolerar muy bien la tensión, -dijo de forma neutral, como si fuera algo lógico –así que disculpe esta situación, realmente lo siento, -decía mientras se paraba. Rogaba en silencio que las fuerzas no la abandonaran al levantarse. A penas podía caminar por el dolor de sus piernas, pero lo ignoró, quería estar lejos de su profesor lo mas antes posible, antes del caos.

-Yo… le acompañare

-No es necesario –dijo volviendo a la defensiva. Eso no le gusto para nada a Kenshin. –Por favor, sensei déjeme en paz –dijo de forma ruda.

El quedo dolido por esas palabras, ella era tan orgullosa, pero al verle los ojos, pudo decir que ella no quería estar mas sola. Quería comprensión, quería cariño, compañerismo, amor. Seguramente había sufrido mucho todo ese tiempo. Conocía algo de su historia y era entendible que pasara por esas cosas, depuse de un trauma que le provoco ver a su familia ser acecinada frente a ella. Con renovadas fuerzas se dirigió hacia la joven que estaba a unos pasos mas de la puerta, retirándose. Lo hacia de forma lenta, quizás por el dolor que le provocaba el hecho de caminar, o quizás por el dolor y la oscuridad de su alma.

-Kaoru, por favor, déjame ayudarte –le dijo él profesor mientras la ayudaba a caminar. Ella estaba conmovida, asustada. Él no sospechaba que si la ayudaba ella lo estaba atando a su corazón de forma irremediable. El no sabia los profundos sentimientos que el despertaba en ella.

-¡No se meta! ¡Vallase! ¡Esto no le incumbe! -grito suavemente, sin levantar la voz pero de forma severa. El solo se conmovió por ese modo de actuar, era tan triste estar solo, creer que es lo mejor para uno. Si ella supiera…. ¡Claro lo sabe, de una forma diferente! ¡Claro! Ella alejaba a las personas para que no la pudieran abandonar, mientras que el hacia lo contrario, se acercaba a muchas personas para no sentir la soledad.

Ella prevenía ese sentimiento, había sido abandonada demasiadas veces, y no quería que volviese a repetirse.

Ambos sufrían lo mismo, pero respondían de forma diferente. No solo se debía a que fueran personas diferentes, con una composición química, psicológica distinta y bla, bla. Si no también a lo que ambos habían pasado en su vida. A la experiencia que tenían. Pero como podía ser que una niña, de tan solo 18 años, pudiera demostrar tanto ambigüedad a través de sus ojos.

Ella era tan fuerte, tan alegre frente a los demás. ¡Que era impensable que esto le ocurriese a ella! Parecía tan lejana, tan idílica.

-¡Claro que sí, tu eres mi alumna predilecta! Esto me incumbe demasiado. –dijo el mientras la ayuda de nuevo a andar. Ella se sentía cansada, el era tan terco, como atractivo. La tristeza volvía pero de forma mas serena. Se dejo caer. Aceptar su ayuda era aceptar el amor que sentía por él… al parecer no había elección que ella pudiera hacer.

Fin

-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----oOo-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o--

**Notas de Autor: **

Hola! Bueno esta historia la escribí hace mucho, es solo que no me decidía en publicarlo o no. Es algo distinto a lo que hago generalmente. Si por alguna extraña razón, esto les ha gustado y quieren saber que pasa después solo díganmelo. No me gusta hacer escenas románticas (se me revuelve el estomago, jeje, en realidad se me hace algo incomodo o////o)

Como no tengo Internet en casa se me hace difícil publicar, pero voy a intentarlo. Ya casi tengo el ultimo cap, de "El adiós que no podré decir" (que cursi era en esa época :D Por kami!) e hice una nueva historia.

"Heridas del corazón" no quiero hacerlo en este momento por que tan solo pensarlo me deprime.

Aoi hitomi, esta en proceso, esta difícil terminarlo.

Hace bastante recibí un review de una persona llamada Ra-chan, realmente me hizo muy feliz. A tal punto que me motivo a ser un songfic titulado "Tactics" Sí, es el mismo titulo de uno de los opening de RK. Pronto, lo publicaré, ahora les dejo esto y "El primer beso de la Tanuki"


End file.
